User blog:SirLinkalot96/Greg Ryder's Relationships
Shout out to: At0micb0mb123 and JennyVincent for an awesome idea for relationship lists. FRIENDLY RELATIONSHIPS: Brian Davidson: Brian is Greg's best friend at Bullworth. They have been best friends since they met in a biology class. Brian is loyal to Greg just as much as Greg is loyal to him. Everyone at Bullworth knows that these two are not to be f**ked with in a fight. Jenny Vincent: Jenny is one of Greg's best friends and is very supportive of him almost all the time. Jenny and Greg have been friends since they met in an auto shop class. Greg likes Jenny because she is optomistic and unique. Johnny Vincent: Johnny is a good friend of Greg. He is supportive of Greg, and is uncomfortable when he talks to Jenny or when Jenny hugs him. Johnny helps Greg out at times and is good friends with him. The Greasers: Since Greg is friends with Johnny Vincent, the greasers are friends with Greg. Kate Harrington: Kate is a good friend of Greg. She is supportive of Greg in the times of need. Will Snow: Greg is friends with Will after meeting him at the bus stop in New Coventry after his first bounty hunter mission. Greg thinks that Will is a loyal friend an would help him out in times of need. Doug Manning: Doug is Greg's boss and sends him out on bounty hunter missions. He so far has a friendly relationship with Greg and is a fair boss. Kristy Ryder: Kristy is Greg's mom. Greg loves her and is quick to defend her if anyone makes fun of his mother. Greg may get annoyed with mom's new boyfriends but he still loves her more than anything. James Rae Davidson: James is Brian's older brother and is one of Greg's good friends. James and Greg have a lot in common, so they get along real well. HATEFUL RELATIONSHIPS: Ted Thompson: Ted is enemies with Greg because he 'stole' Mandy from him. But he hasn't messed with Greg after getting pummeled by Greg during their fight in The Hole. Derby Harrington: Derby has had problems with Greg almost since Greg arrived at Bullworth. He is blood enemies with Greg and especially Brian after the brutal beating they gave him at the big football game. Preppies: Since Derby declares Greg and Brian sworn enemies, Derby's fellow rich scum hate Greg as well. Andrew Ammons: Andrew used to be Brian's best friend and has a grudge against Greg for 'taking his place as Brian's best friend' Andrew hates Greg with a burning passion. Andrew has a temper and may be a problem for Greg while being at Bullworth. Gary Smith: Gary and Greg haven't really got along when they met, so they might not get along ever. Greg hates Gary for being a 'narcacistic manipulative sociopath' and thinks that Gary has a problem with bullying other kids at school. Damon West: Damon backs up Greg's enemy Ted Thompson, so Greg hates Damon just as much as he hates Ted. Greg thinks he's annoying because Damon repeats whatever Ted says. ROMANTIC INTERESTS: Mandy Wiles: Mandy is Greg's current girlfriend and Greg is willing to do anything to protect her. Ted found out about Mandy and Greg, and Ted fought Greg in The Hole and lost. And winner gets the girl, so Mandy is Greg's girlfriend right now. Category:Blog posts